staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Podlaska mleczna droga; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Do widzenia, odc. 21 (Good bye); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Tajemnica Minnie, odc. 34 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Zadanie dla francuza, odc. 7 (Rusty in the rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Przynosisz mi wstyd, odc. 7 (It’s My Party And I’ll Cry If I Want To); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 7 (Kyle XY, ep. 7, Kyle Got Game) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Budzimy do życia ; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 1. Wiosna fok Weddella. (Marine Mammals) - txt.str.777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Pompeje, cz. 1 (Pompei, part 1); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Discovery w Jedynce - Dziennik badacza rekinów (DIARY OF A SHARK MAN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 6 - (również w TVP HD); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gotowi na ślub - na planie - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Pszczela afera, odc. 9 (Risky Beesness); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) - txt.str.777 144'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Gore Verbinski; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Jack Davenport, Bill Nighy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Męska rzecz... - F/X 2 (F/X 2) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Bill Codon; wyk.:Bryan Brown, Joanna Gleason, Brian Dennehy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 4400 - seria II - odc. 19(13) (4400, The - seria II - Mommy's Bosses, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 19, Raj w tabletkach (The District IV, ep. 19, Passing Time); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 20, 10 - 33 (The District IV, ep. 20, Ten Thirty - Three); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:10 TELEZAKUPY 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:20 Spróbujmy razem - Staszek Kmiecik - malujący ustami; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc. 23 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 23); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Litania" (Julian Tuwim); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 693; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 330 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 331 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 6/15 - Za kulisami, czyli bisnesswoman - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Kocham Cię Polsko - (22); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Ujarzmić fale (Riding Giants) 97'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA, Francja (2004); reż.:Stacy Peralta; wyk.:Kelly Slater, Derrick Doerner, Laird Hamiltorn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1678 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1074 Porwany bez śladu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas honoru - odc. 21 "Grupa Rainera" s. II - txt.str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 W 80 dni dookoła świata - cz. 1/5 (Around The World In 80 Days); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, JUGOSŁAWIA (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Tancerze - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Znaleźne (Money for Nothing) - txt.str.777 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Ramon Mendez; wyk.:John Cusack, Debi Mazar, Michael Madsen, Benicio Del Toro, Michael Rapaport; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Obsesja namiętności (Unlawful entry) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Jonathan Kaplan; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Ray Liotta, Madeleine Stowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Rzym - , odc. 6/10 (Rome, s. 2 ep. ep. 206 (Philippi)); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Lepsza śmierć niż hańba (Death Before Dishonor) 91'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Terry Leonard; wyk.:Joanna Pacula, Fred Dryer, Brian Keith, Muhamad Bakri; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (13) - serial animowany 07.45 Lot w kosmos - film familijny, Niemcy/USA 2001 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (78) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Miodowe lata (102, 103) - serial komediowy 12.45 Czarodziejki (171) - serial fantasy 13.45 90210 (8) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Dom nie do poznania (169) - reality show 15.45 Chirurdzy 4 (76, 77) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (12) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.15 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (100, 101) - serial obyczajowy 00.20 Nawiedzony dom - horror, USA 1991 02.15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7) - program krajoznawczy 12.00 Na Wspólnej (1178-1181) - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Przesyłka ekspresowa - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 16.40 Brzydula (199-203) - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (129) - serial komediowy 20.35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Prosto w serce - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 00.30 Dziwne dni - film SF, USA 1995 03.05 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 05:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:14 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:53 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:02 Polski Rzym, Polski Watykan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:03 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:51 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:12 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 03:26 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:49 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:13 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:24 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 04:36 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:12 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 05:33 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:57 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:21 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:34 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO TVP Info Kraków 05:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 08.00 Wiara i życie - program katolicki 08.25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wejściówka - weekendowy magazyn kulturalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:14 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16.50 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 17:15 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 17.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Bez krawata - krakowski salon polityczny 18.25 Wielicki Skarbnik 18.35 Okiem kamery - program interwencyjny 18.50 Pod Tatrami 19.00 21.915 dni. Zona Nowa Huta - program dokumentalny 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:53 Chwyty codzienne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:02 Polski Rzym, Polski Watykan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:03 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 01:51 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:12 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:51 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 MotoSzał; STEREO 03:26 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:49 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:13 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:24 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 04:36 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:12 Transporter; magazyn; STEREO 05:33 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:57 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:21 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Michaelomania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:34 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1365; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1366; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Goniec Kresowy - Musicie zadbać o naszych zmarłych; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 12/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Jazz Jamboree '81. Maanam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzika Polska - Puszczańskie pszczoły; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047* Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (52) - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7. Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (82) cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ja mam 20 lat - Festiwal Filmu Polskiego w Ameryce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 679; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kino Mistrzów - Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 III Festiwal Kultury im. Marka Grechuty. Koncert Galowy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (82) cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 679; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Michael Dunn, Liz Torres, Cathy Jeneen Doe, Robert Forster, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ja mam 20 lat - Festiwal Filmu Polskiego w Ameryce; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1047* Poszukiwania; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksandra Śląska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zdzisław Kozień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Zbigniew Rybczyński o polskiej sztuce wizualizacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Portfel"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Portfel; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Panna Nikt 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Anna Wielgucka, Anna - Maria Mucha, Anna Powierza, Stanisława Celińska, Małgorzata Potocka, Leszek Teleszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Romuald & Roman - Gdzie chłopaki z tamtych lat...?; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Orkiestra Soweto (Soweto Strings) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Mark Kidel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Rockowe dziewczyny (Girls Rock!) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Arne Johnson, Shane King; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Klasyka filmowa - Kieszonkowiec (Pickpocket) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1959); reż.:Robert Bresson; wyk.:Martin LaSalle, Marika Green, Jean Pelegri, Pierre Etaix; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Standardy jazzowe - Śpiewa Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Czytelnia odc. 116; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 5; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Łopuszna - ziemia nieznana; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Ręce dziecka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Szlembark; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Palety - Paolo Uccello - Dźwięk oręża w Toskanii (Uccello); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kino rosyjskie - Ballada o żołnierzu (Ballada o soldate) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1959); reż.:Grigorij Czuchraj; wyk.:Władimir Iwaszow, Żanna Prokhorenko, Antonina Maksimowa, Nikołaj Kruczkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Esterhazy; film animowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Teatrzyk trzech; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Plac Zbawiciela; dramat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Gwiazdy Helmuta Newtona (Stars by Helmut Newton); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Jazz-Club Kultura - Sonny Rollins (Sonny Rollins); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zerwany 97'; dramat; reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Krzysztof Ciupa, Małgorzata Krzysztofik, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Kino nocne - Kod nieznany (Code inconnu) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Rumunia (2000); reż.:Michael Haneke; wyk.:Josef Bierblicher, Alexandre Hamidi, Maimouna Helene Diarra, Luminita Gheorghiu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Sekrety muzeów - Plac Czerwony (Museum Mysteries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Rzeczpospolita Niesprawiedliwa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Jest takie miejsce - Puławy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jest takie miejsce - Pisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zaproszenie - Pirat w Grodzie Sędomira; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Przełomowe dni - odc. 5 (Red Chapters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Giovanni Falcone 2/2 (Giovanni Falcone - the judge); film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Historia i film - Giovanni Falcone 2/2 - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Nieporadni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Sygnaturki cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300 % normy - odc. 26; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (15); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Cudowna broń Hitlera; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korespondent - Kongo cz.4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Królewskie sny - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Emigracja serc; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Sygnaturki cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Piraci - odc. 7 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wielki bieg 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Tadeusz Bradecki, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Tadeusz Chudecki, Tomasz Dedek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Historia i film - Wielki bieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Panna Maria - pionierzy i potomkowie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (15); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Mizo Pecs; STEREO 09:00 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Mizo Pecs; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Tarbes; STEREO 11:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - Tarbes; STEREO 12:20 Karate tradycyjne ; transmisja; STEREO 13:00 Copa Sudamericana - San Lorenzo - River Plate Montevideo (# 10) (San Lorenzo - River Plate Montevideo (# 10)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 13:50 Copa Sudamericana - San Lorenzo - River Plate Montevideo (# 10) (San Lorenzo - River Plate Montevideo (# 10)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 14:50 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Falubaz Zielona Góra (FINAŁ 2); STEREO 17:00 Z archiwum TVP - 90 lat PKOL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wyścigi Superbike - Portugalii (Portimao); STEREO 17:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 18:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 18:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 19:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 19:50 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 20:00 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 20:45 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 21:00 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 21:50 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO 22:05 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 00:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ligi Mistrzów: VIVE Kielce - HC Bośnia Sarajewo; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Zagadki tamtych lat - Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 5/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 9; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Pegaz 14:10 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień III (cz. 2) (Turniej Masters - Dzień III) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 4/13 - Muzyka i gwiazdy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 6; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 18:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (81) Wyprawa do łowców głów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tancerze - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 KFPP Opole - 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO 21:40 Autoportret z kochanką 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Dolina Kreatywna - Fotografia - 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13 Druga strona lustra; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.20 Muzyczny Relax 11.10 Śniadanie w TVS 11.40 Made by Silesia 12.05 Podróż za jeden bilet 12.30 Turyści 13.00 Liga hitów 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.25 Podejrzane miasto 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Miasto Rozrywki 18.55 Nauka jazdy 19.30 Silesia Informacje flesz 19.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 A nom się to podobo 23.10 Muzyczny Relax 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.50 Podejrzane miasto 05.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.40 Gwarek 06.00 Silesia Informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku